duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Tap In
Tap In is a term used for cards that are put into the battle zone or mana zone tapped. Details It happens in the following ways: *Mana Zone **When you put a multicolored card into the zone. **If your opponent has a Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation or Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious in the battle zone. *Battle Zone **If your creature is put into the battle zone while your opponent controls Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious. **If you summon a creature that says "This creature is put into the battle zone tapped." such as Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon or Necrodragon Odol Needle. All multicolored cards have the demerit of "this CARDTYPE is put into your mana zone tapped". Multicolored cards are balanced by this ability due to their advantage of providing multiple civilizations of mana when tapping cards. As a result, decks with huge amounts of multicolored cards will be extremely slow and difficult to operate. The ability to tap your opponent's cards is very powerful. Even delaying a single mana card in your opponent's mana zone sets them back a turn, and works as a form of pseudo-Mana Burn. Time Tripper and Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious are famous for this ability to gain Tempo Advantage. Tap In of creatures is also powerful. By tapping a creature with "Speed Attacker" or "Blocker", you can prevent them from using their abilities until a turn later. Even if you did play a creature, it could be easily destroyed in its tapped state. It can be combined with Tapped Removal or creatures with Put Into Graveyard abilities to deal with your opponent's creatures. They are famous for Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, Velvet, Flash Priest and Elupheus, Lord of Spirits. Svengali Crawler can also be used, but it prevents you from attacking your opponent's creatures. Some cards tap themselves as they are put into the battle zone. This can be seen as a demerit in the case of Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage or to complement their abilities such as Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon or Necrodragon Odol Needle. *Since multicolored cards are put into your mana zone tapped, it is good to charge them during the first turn, where you are often playing no other cards. It also works well if you can choose what cards to put into your mana zone with Mana Acceleration if you choose not to use the cards in the same turn. Also, as there is no difference to the tap in disadvantage of a 3 civilization card compared to a 2 civilization card, a 3 civilization card can be preferred in early turns to unlock them early. *If Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon is put into the battle zone when being tapped by a creature such as Elupheus, Lord of Spirits in the battle zone, will remain tapped. This is because it enters the battle zone tapped, and isn't being tapped after it's in the battle zone. *A multicolored card entering your mana zone tapped is not a rule attached to multicolored cards, but each of the multicolored cards feature the demerit. Therefore, as it's only attached to the card itself and not on any multicolored card that is played, cards that have civilizations added to them are not put into the mana zone tapped. None of them are printed without the tap in text, so if they don't have the ability listed, they have received Errata. *Many of the Ryusei name category Tap In abilities, such as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious, and Ryusei, Ex Revolver. *GENJI Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman as well as Silent Skill can reverse the demerit of this ability. *With Amurex, Rainbowkind and Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy, multicolored cards are able to be put into your mana zone untapped. *When you link to an untapped god, priority is given to the state of the God already in the battle zone. Therefore, as it wasn't tapped, after linking, it remains untapped. However, if you link a tapped God and an Untapped god, the creature will be tapped. *The Dragsolution ability that flips a Dragheart Weapon or Dragheart Fortress into a Dragheart Creature isn't considered as "put into the battle zone" so can avoid those form of Tap In abilities. *Since Attack Bend cards require themselves to be tapped in order to trigger, tap in actually benefits those cards. Additionally, some large creatures with tap in can used their tapped status to wall attacks using other Attack Benders, such as Ka Doubler, Red Attack Silver and Sky Chain, Red Wrath. Category:Advanced Gameplay